The invention relates to a frame for a mirror, picture or the like and, more particularly, to a frame for hanging from a crib or for mounting on a flat surface.
Mobiles and other aesthetically pleasing devices are often placed within view of a child when in a crib or a play area, e.g., on a floor. These devices are provided to satiate and entertain the child. Some of these devices can be mounted to the side of the crib, such as on a railing of the crib. As with any item used for children, safety of these devices is a primary concern.